


Stark's of Iron

by Starkangejr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkangejr/pseuds/Starkangejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where things took a different turn of events. One affable weapons manufacturer makes the decision of the century. He now rules the world and there's only one man that can stop him. But will he or has this new regime turned the world for the better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark's of Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was brought up because I got into a killer mood and asked a friend to hear me out on a Dark/Evil! Howard headcanon I had. This was what came of it.
> 
> [[So have I ever told you about how people sometimes ask for Howard and because I'm so used to him being a bottom that when he tops, like actually fucks others, that he turns into this kind of sadistic man? And then I thought of "oh no they're hot" with Dictator!Howard and Spy/Slave!Nick]]

Nick doesn't remember when it happened. Why he didn't see it before everything hit the fan. Because Nick used to pride himself in knowing. In having an insiders view into Howard Stark's brain. He doesn't say it with such confidence anymore. Because he doesn't know who the man is. Where his best friend went and why he left. Howard was a peacemaker. Weapons manufacturer for the country.

No one expected him to use his genius to turn on everyone.

Especially Nick.

And now there's a new regime. A dictatorship. A man hellbent on creating a Utopia, a future without war.

Nick wonders how such a vision could be twisted in such a way, how one man can enslave the entire human race with just a smile and a few words. They all fell head over heels. Nick wasn't given a speech though. He didn't want to be there to watch his once best friend take the world by storm. To sweep it right from under its feet. Maybe if he had gone, Nick could have stopped it all. But he didn't. And that was his own burden to carry in this world. His own building regret.

"Everything's going to be alright. I'll take care of us."

That's what he said. That's what Howard had told Nick. Now look at him. Nick's a spy. He's spying on his own best friend for god's sake and they're more than just friends here. Or rather it's more of a Master and his dog. Because Howard tells him what to do. Nick simply follows.

Howard tells him to sit and he heels. Howard tells him to go kill another man, an insurgent or the like, and he does. Howard tells him to jump and Nick doesn't even ask how high. He does it.

His once best friend has him tied up, chained to him with a short leash. And those days when it loosens, when Howard's too busy having his maddening genius meltdowns, Nick sees the man he once knew. Vulnerable and still needing Nick to protect him. He sees Howard. The moments aren't often. But when they happen Nick jumps at the chance to drag his friend from the insanity that is, that has become, another version of himself.

Because to Nick they cannot be the same person. They aren't the same person. His Howie is sweet, loving and wouldn't hurt a fly. His Howie makes high tech experiments for the science of it, loves to see his work being used for good.

This man, this dictator isn't his Howie. He isn't Howard either. It's something else. Something nasty and dark that's taken over the body and mind of a genius and it won't let go.

Nick's there to save his friend. It's why he stays. It's why he keeps trying whenever he gets the chance. A part of him thinks

No

He knows, that deep down inside, the Howard he once knew is waiting for him.

He's waiting for him and that's reason enough.

It's enough.

Enough...

**Author's Note:**

> Woo. Just a glimpse of what's to come. I've a lot of editing and stuff for the rest of the stuff but I'd figured I'd give a teaser. Now to go format things. [aways]


End file.
